<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch of Kattegat by Bretzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399379">The Witch of Kattegat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bretzel/pseuds/Bretzel'>Bretzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Björn - Freeform, Family Drama, Gyda - Freeform, Hvitserk - Freeform, Lagertha - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Ragnar - Freeform, Sigurd - Freeform, Ubbe - Freeform, ivar - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bretzel/pseuds/Bretzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyda was the only daughter of the legendary Vikings Ragnar and Lagertha Lothbrok. She doesn't want to seek fame or victory on the battlefield like her parents. All she wants is to continue to live peacefully on her family's farm, but a close encounter with death changes everything. This is how the Witch of Kattegat was born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love Vikings! I'm not shy to admit how much I hated Gyda's death. Her character barely had any scenes in the show, and then they just throw her out like chopped liver. Anyways, this is a story of how I wish things would have turned out for Gyda.<br/>This story will start during the time Kattegat was struck with the deadly fever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death is not glorious. Its gruesome. Its painful. <em>Its frightening</em>. </p>
<p>All her life Gyda was told that death was nothing to be afraid of. <em>A shieldmaiden should never fear death, but instead she should face it with her head held high. </em>Her mother's voice echoed in her cloudy mind. But she was no shieldmaiden. She was just a little girl. A little girl who was afraid to die.  </p>
<p>Gyda could hear the raspy breathing of the people around her. Her aching body felt hot. Her eyelids were heavy. Her lungs felt like they were on fire every time she took a breath. She wondered if everyone around her felt the same. If they did, she hoped the gods would come and chase this terrible plague away.</p>
<p>She could feel her mother's tender touch as the older woman wiped her child's forehead with a cool, wet cloth. Lagertha began to sing her a lullaby. The same lullaby she used to sing to her children when they were younger. Gyda wanted to sing along with her, but her throat ached too much. Her mind was too foggy to will herself to form the lyrics. Instead of trying to hum along, she closed her eyes and listened to her mother's soft voice continue to sing. </p>
<p>Her mother's voice was the last thing she heard before the darkness took her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Blood. There was so much blood...</em>
</p>
<p><em>She was knee</em>-<em>deep in the red, hot substance. She was struggling to move through it, but it seemed that the more she tried to move the thicker it became. She desperately searched for someone to help her out of the pool of blood. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>No, it was not like a pool of blood. It was more like an ocean. All she could see for miles was blood and more blood. Red was all she could see around her.Even the sky abover her was seeping red.  It was terrifying. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gyda's widened eyes finally caught sight of someone. The figure was not far. Whoever it was, they must have noticed her because they began to wave at her to come closer. Gyda rushed to meet her saviour. In her attempt to reach the waving figure, Gyda nearly tripped a few times. The hot liquid was weighting her down, making it difficult for her to move fast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she got closer, Gyda noticed that the figure was actually a girl, a young lady. Still, she could not clearly see who it was. It was like this young lady's face and body was being covered in a black fog. She beckoned Gyda to give her her hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gyda nearly threw herself to grasp the dark hand. She gasped at how cold the fog-covered hand was. Within seconds, the fog began to fade away. A human hand appeared. Gyda watched in awe as Thyri's figure began to reveal itself behind the black fog. Her eyes darted to Thiry's face. What she saw terrified her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thyri's lips were pulled back in an angry snarl. Her dark eyes were sucken and puffy. Her skin was pale and cold. The look of utter hatred and anger filled her eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill someone she hated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gyda tried to snatch her hand back, but Thyri tightened her grip. The older girl's nails dug into Gyda's wrist. "Let me go!" She struggled, but could not free herself from the other girl's cold grip. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Too preocupied on trying to get Thyri to let her go, Gyda didn't realize when the other shadow figures began to surround her. They came from behind Thyri. Running to grab hold of her and pull her towards them. Their hands were so cold. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let me go!" She yelled. "Thyri, please! Why are you doing this!?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thyri did not respond to the younger girl's pleas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The angry Thyri threw her head back and released an ear-piercing scream. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gyda woke up screaming. </p>
<p>Her mother was immediately by her side, wrapping her arms around her frightened daughter. "Gyda! It is alright! You are safe! You are al right, Gyda!" She tried to console her, but her words fell on deaf ears. Gyda was still screaming and thrashing. Lagertha held her daughter close, calling out her name over and over again. </p>
<p>Gyda gripped her mother's body in fear. She held on to her mother like her life depended on it. Her mother was worm and comforting, not cold and frightening like the figures who tried to drag her to their side. </p>
<p>Lagertha coaxed her to breathe slowly. "Breathe, Gyda. Take deep, calming breaths. There is nothing to be afraid of." </p>
<p>Gyda looked around her. There was no ocean of blood, no red sky, no dark figures trying to pull her away from her family. She was in a barn, surrounded by sick people. It was daytime. The daylight was bright outside. She had never felt more relieved to be home in Kattegat.</p>
<p>Gyda sighed deeply once she got her breathing under control. She relaxed into her mother's embrace. </p>
<p>Athelstan was besides them in seconds. "Gyda. Thank God you are awake. We feared that you would not survive the night." He gave her a warm smile. </p>
<p>
  <em>I almost didn't. </em>
</p>
<p>Lagertha kissed her head. "Of course she survived. She is my strong fighter." </p>
<p>Gyda closed her eyes. She didn't want to fall back asleep. She feared that the shadows would come back for her in her dreams. But, exhaustion won over and Gyda fell asleep in her mother's embrace.</p>
<p>The shadows will most defiantly come for her again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for sticking around for another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm going to die...</em>
</p><p>Gyda remembered saying those words to her mother. She remembered feeling so sure of them. She remembered feeling like she truly was going to die. But, her mother had responded with fierce denial. Lagertha had looked directly into her daughters eyes and "You are not going to die," as though she had any power over who would survive and who would perish from that dreadful plague. </p><p>
  <em>"The Seer thinks he is only one in Kattegat with the gift of prophecy, but he is wrong...and I know you are NOT going to die..."</em>
</p><p>The gods must have heard her mither words, because here Gyda laid, on her mother's bed, alive. She was alive and cured from the plague while so many innocents were taken by the strange fever.</p><p>The young girl couldn't help but ask why. Why did the gods spare her and not the others? Why did the gods not spare Thyri's life? Why was she chosen to survive the fever? But most importantly, why was she plagued with such horrid dreams?</p><p>Since Gyda's recovery from the fever, the poor girl has been plagued with nightmares of screaming shadows and oceans of blood. Whenever she woke screaming, she could see the shadows hiding in the corner of the room. Her dear mother would rush to embrace her frightened daughter, but even her presence would not scare away the terrible creatures. So she decided to avoid sleep altogether, but that did not last long. Athelstan and her mother began to notice the dark circles around her eyes and the paleness to her face. Lagertha suggested that she sleep with her in her parent's bed. </p><p>The nightmares began to fade away after a few nights in her mother's embrace. They never really left her, but at least they were begging to become more bearable. Soon, the shadows lurking in the corners of the room stopped bothering her so much. The Viking girl began to get used to this new norm, until one day the nightmares and shadows just disappeared. </p><p><em>Finally.</em> She thought.<em> It was over...</em></p><p>But, it wasn't over. </p><p>Gyda could tell that something had changed within her. She felt so odd now, like she wasn't were she was suppose to be. She felt lost, so she wandered. Barefoot and only wearing her night clothes, the disturbed girl would sneak out of her home, away from her mother's worried embrace, to venture out into nature. Some nights she would swim in the lake. Some nights she would wander around the woods for hours. And other nights she would just sit on the beach...waiting...but for what? She did not know. </p><p>Eventually, Lagertha found out about her little excursions in the middle of the night. The shield maiden grew more concerned.But no matter what she did or said, Gyda would always find a way to escape her home. So Lagertha began to follow her. </p><p>It wouldn't be long before her mother began to ask questions. </p><p>"Gyda, why are you here? To what purpose is all of this sneaking out at night?" Lagertha asked. </p><p>Gyda was sitting on the beach again. Her toes and fingers digging deep into the moist sand. Her eyes were glued to the horizon. "It is peaceful here, Mother. If I close my eyes and stay quite...I can almost hear the voices more clearly..." She turned her head to meet her mother's eyes. "Why are you so sad, Mother?" </p>
<hr/><p>The voices. Sometimes they were quite and calm, but other times they were loud and frightening. </p><p>Gyda began to notice these voices one night while she was treading through the woods that surrounded Kattegat. Some of them she recognized as the voices of her parents, her uncle, citizens of Kattegat, but others were unfamiliar to her. The first time she heard them, she screamed and searched her surroundings. Once she realized that the voices were coming from within her mind, she became even more frightened. Every time she heard them, she would close her eyes, cover her ears, and attempt to drown out their words with her screams. That never worked, so she began to try to actually listen to them. Yet, even that was too difficult sometimes. </p><p>She dared not speak of these voices to her mother and Athelstan. She didn't want to upset them again. </p><p>A sudden thought entered her mind. What would father think of her change? </p>
<hr/><p>Lagertha could not stand to be in the dark anymore. She had to know more about her daughter's change. She had to know what happened to her sweet Gyda. </p><p>The shield maiden made her way to the Seer's hut. Gyda was asleep with Athelstan watching over her, so now was the opportune time to come see the Seer alone. </p><p>"I knew you could come sooner or later, Shield Maiden..." The Seer's raspy voice filled Lagertha's ear as she made her way into the dark hut. "Tell me what is it you wish to know..." </p><p>Lagertha sat across from him. Her eyes solely focused on his deformed face. "If you already knew that I was coming, Ancient One....surely you know for what purpose... I want to know...what ails my daughter, Gyda? Since the fever, something drastic has changed within her, and I am not certain what. You must tell me..." </p><p>The Seer remained silent. His deformed face lifted itself to face the ceiling. "Your daughter... was never meant to survive the plague, but the gods...the gods saw your sacrifice...they heard your please and spared her life..." </p><p>"Yes, I know that. But, something has changed within her, since..." </p><p>The Seer groaned. "What more do you wish to know, Shield Maiden...many mothers lost their children to the plague. You should be grateful that the gods decided to spare your child's life after she was right at the gates of-" The Seer paused for a moment. His disfigured face morphed into an expression of confusion. "She was at the gates of Valhalla...Her soul was gone from her body." His black lips lifted into a wicked smile. "Her soul was returned to her body, but not before the gods gifted her with a curse..." </p><p>"A curse?" Lagertha's heart sank. "What sort of curse?" </p><p>"The same curse that has bound me for decades..." His smile never faltered. "Her eyes, ears, and mind are now opened to the gods...opened to all of their glory...and their madness..." He began to laugh. </p><p>His laughter brought a chill down her spine. It was an unsightly sound. One that made every hair on her arms stand. "How can I stop it!?" She reached to clutch his hand. "How do break this curse!? How do I save my daughter!?" </p><p>The Seer snatched his had back. His lips lowered into a frown. "You cannot stop what has already begun! Your daughter's fate was to die! Now, her fate is to be a vessel for the gods! No one, not even Lagertha or Ragnar Lothbrook can stop it! Now, go!" He extended his palm to her. </p><p>Lagertha held back her tongue. As much a she wanted to demand his assistance, she knew better than to anger further a vessel of the gods. She grasped his hand, and licked his salty palm. </p><p>With nothing more to discus, Lagertha left the hut. She had to get back to her daughter...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please share your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He came to her in a vision. Her father, Ragnar, returned to Kattegat. She saw him walking towards her. His feet walked over the water as though he was walking on land. A smile made it to her lips when she saw him, but that smile quickly faded away. His face and hands were covered in blood, but what frightened her the most was the look in his eyes. She did not recognize these eyes. Where there was once a mischievous gleam, now there is a hollow stare. Where there was once warmth and joy in his heart, now there was sorrow and contempt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His feet finally touched the moist sand underneath her toes. He approached her with the same hollow look in his eyes. She reached out to touch him. She gasped at how cold his skin was. It was like all the warmth in her father's body had completely disappeared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What happened to you, Father? Why are you so cold?" She moved her small hand to lie on top of his chest, right over his heart. "Why does your heart beat so painfully?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Gyda...Gyda, wake up." </p>
<p>Lagertha's voice woke her from her sleep. The shieldmaiden shook her daughter's shoulders, attempting to wake her. Though her voice was calm and gentle, her expression was that of worry. This morning she had woken up to see that her daughter was not in her bed. The worried mother immediately went to look for Gyda in all of the places her daughter would sneak off to at night. Luckily, she had found Gyda by the beach. The girl was lying down on the warm sand, deep in slumber. </p>
<p>Gyda opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the familiar warm itch of the sand underneath her. This was not the first time she would sneak away to the beach, but it certainly was the first time she had fallen asleep somewhere away from home. "Mother... wh-" </p>
<p>"You wandered away from home again. You must have fallen asleep here." Her mother explained. "Gyda...you mustn't do this anymore. It is far too dangerous for a young irl like you to be sleeping outside like this." </p>
<p>"Father is returning." Gyda said suddenly. </p>
<p>Lagertha paused for a moment. "Of course he is. Your father is a strong warrior. He will no-" </p>
<p>"No, Mother...." Gyda sat up. She faced her mother directly. "Father<em> is</em> returning. I know this to be true..." </p>
<p>"How do you know this?" </p>
<p>"Because I saw him..." Her eyes wandered to the water. "In my dream. He came back, but he wasn't like himself. He was very...sad..." </p>
<p>Lagertha stayed silent. Gyda could see from the corner of her eye that her mother seemed very uncomfortable with this conversation. She could tell that Lagertha was struggling to find the right words to say to her next. It made Gyda feel self-conscious. Will Bjorn and Father react the same once they find out about her strange behaviors? She prayed to the gods that they wouldn't. </p>
<p>Lagertha rose up to her feet. "Come, if your father is to return soon...." She extended her hand towards Gyda. "We must make sure to welcome him and our warriors properly." </p>
<p>A smile made it to Gyda's chapped lips. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Gyda had tried to prepare herself for what was to come for when her father returned, but she never imagined any of this. One-Eye dead, Floki gravely injured, and her uncle Rolo a traitor. No wonder her father seemed so sorrowful. She could tell that all of these things were weighing down on his heart, but he was very good at hiding his emotions from the rest. </p>
<p>When the ships arrived, many rushed to them with glee in their heart. So many wives and mothers rushed towards the docks to greet their men back with joy, only to find that so many had died in battle. Gyda could feel the sorrow and pain coming from their pained hearts even from far away. It pained her to heart their cries, but what probably affected her the most was the sight of her uncle being dragged around in chains like a wild animal. </p>
<p>That night, there was plans to host a feast in honor of the return of Ragnar Lothbrok, but her father refused.Instead, he had a small, intimate gathering with his family. When Athelstan asked how One-Eye died, Ragnar's eyes hardened. </p>
<p>"Rolo killed him." He said suddenly. His eyes glanced towards Sigy.  "And Floki may not survive." </p>
<p>"This was not your quarrel. You should not have gotten involved." Lagertha said. "Look what has happened!" </p>
<p>Ragnar huffed. "No man can walk through life without things happening to him, Lagertha." </p>
<p>"You chose." </p>
<p>"Yes, I chose! I chose and Rolo chose!" He lifted his face from his meal to meet his wife's eyes. "And Rolo's choice led to all of this!" </p>
<p>Gyda could not help but reach for her brother's hand. She never liked it when her parents fought. It always brought out the worst in them. Bjorn gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't argue, you two." Her brother said calmly. She was grateful for his courage, for she had little to none when it came to such situations. </p>
<p>Ragnar gave his children a quick glance before he returned his gaze back to his wife. "I am weary and I am bloodsicken… and that is the truth..." He turned to his dinner. </p>
<p>"Who is Aslaug?" Lagertha asked. </p>
<p>Gyda felt Bjorn tense. Her eyes watched her parents closely. She watched, a bit frightened as her father growled at her mother to 'stop.' But, of course, no one could stop Lagertha from getting what she wants, and right now she wanted to know who this Aslaug woman is.</p>
<p>"She is a Yieldlab princess..." He finally answered in a surprisingly calm tone. "We met over there."</p>
<p>"You just met here?"</p>
<p>"Lagertha…" Sigy shook her head no.</p>
<p>Ragnar gave his son a knowing look. "What has the boy told you?"</p>
<p>Bjorn's hand tightened around her own. She could feel the nervous energy coming from her bother as he desperately tried to avoid their father's gaze. Bjorn had told her and her mother about this Aslaug woman. He told them that she was a suspicious woman who was far too friendly with their father. Gyda wanted to think that maybe Bjorn was overthinking things when he spoke of the close relationship between their father and the princess, but Ragnar's stare at her brother was begging to make her uncomfortable. He had never once looked at her or her brother like that before. </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what Bjorn says!" Lagertha glared at her husband. "What do <em>you</em> say!?" </p>
<p>Ragnar stood from his chair. Lagertha stood up as well, never breaking eye contact. "I say..." Ragnar angrily threw a chair aside, but kept a calm tone. "We should not wash our dirty clothes in front of others..." He left with that last word, not even sparing them a glance. </p>
<p>Lagertha followed after her husband. There was no doubt in Gyda's mind that the fight was far from over. She could already hear her mother shouting and throwing this at her father. She prayed to the gods that her parents could somehow work this out. She did not want them to divorce. </p>
<p>"This will not be easy." Bjorn said next to her, but only loud enough so she could hear him. "Mother will not forgive him so quickly. He had sex with a strange woman, and he won't apologize to her." </p>
<p>"But father has to apologize!" She shouted in a desperate tone. "I don't want them to divorce! I want our family to always be together!" </p>
<p>"Gyda..." Athelstan reached to grab her free hand. </p>
<p>"No!" She pulled her hand away. "They cannot divorce! It would be a mistake!" Tears began to run down her sunburnt cheeks. "She cannot do this to us! Aslaug cannot come and seperate us! Who cares if she bares a son!" By now, she was standing in the middle of the room screaming and sobbing. Her tear-filled eyes could not register the people around her, staring at her with astonishment and confusion in their eyes. She could not see them, for all she saw was this woman, Aslaug, pregnant and with a smile on her face, coming to break her family apart. "I doesn't matter! It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter!" </p>
<p>But, she would come to know later that, in fact, it would matter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooo! I usually don't update this quickly, but I felt very inspired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's so cold. </em>
</p>
<p>That was the first thought that entered Gyda's mind when she opened her eyes that day. She crawled from underneath her warm pelts. Her eyes searched for any sign of her mother, but Lagertha was nowhere in sight. Ever since her outburst a few days ago, Lagertha had decided to stay close to her daughter at night. The shieldmaiden was concerned for her daughter. Gyda would often spend her nights wrapped in her mother's embrace, wiling her dreams and the voices away. The shieldmaiden was perhaps one of the only people around her who could soothe the child whenever she began to have nightmares or hear the voices again. </p>
<p>Since her parents' fight, Gyda has been having the reoccurring nightmare of a woman, a princess, coming to destroy their small family. Her mother would always assure her that that would never happen, and for a brief moment Gyda would listen and believe. Yet, it was hard to believe her mother when <em>that woman's</em> face kept visiting her in her dreams. Even so, Gyda clung to her mother every night, praying to the gods to keep that woman away. </p>
<p>One night, while Gyda was in between the realms of sleep and consciousness, she was praying to the gods to keep that woman away when her father came in to visit her. Lagertha held her daughter tightly. She ran her fingers through Gyda's hair, singing lullabies to soothe her child like she has done every night since her daughter's outburst. </p>
<p>"How is she?" Ragnar asked in a quiet tone. His blue eyes remained glued to his daughter's figure. </p>
<p>"She is calm now..." Lagertha answered. "At least while I am here, she does not wander nor does she cry as much." </p>
<p>She could feel her father approach them. He sat quietly on the bed. "How long has this been happening?" </p>
<p>"Since the plague. She was deathly ill...I prayed to the gods to spare her, but I knew in my heart that she was far too sick, far too frail to survive." Lagertha pressed her child's head to her bossom. "Yet...she survived whilst so many children died. Not long after she recovered did she began to act differently from before. I assumed she was just exhausted from the fever, but her behavior became even stranger...She began to wander off at night... She began to have nightmares...She says she hears voices and see things that have not yet occured... She saw you returning to us, but with blood and sorrow in your wake..." </p>
<p>There was a pregnant silence in the room. Gyda desperately wanted to open her eyes to see their exprressions, but kept them closed. </p>
<p>"Perhaps she is just not feeling well...." </p>
<p>"Ragnar, I went to see the Ancient One. He told me that Gyda was meant to die, but the gods spared her life...He told me that she is cursed. She is a-" </p>
<p>"A Volva...a Seeres…" </p>
<p>Pressed against her mother's chest, she could hear the acceleration on her mother's heart. </p>
<p>"No one must know...not until we find a way to reverse this curse. I do to want our child to suffer for hundreds of years like the Ancient One has." </p>
<p>Ragnar placed his large, calloused hand on his daughter's head. His hands felt so cold in that moment. </p>
<p>"Agreed..." </p>
<p>Since that night, Gyda has made sure to keep her outbursts to herself. She did not want to cause her parents any more worries. She stayed up at night, trying to avoid her dreams, avoid that woman's face... She ignored the voices that beckoned her to listen. Her entire focus now was on trying to achieve a sense of normalcy, which she had finally achieved after months of attempting and failing. </p>
<p>Today, she had risen from her warm sanctuary in hopes that it will be another peaceful day. Yet, she couldn't deny that there was something unsettling in the cold air. Something was coming... <em>No... Someone is coming to Kattegat... A princess and her child...A son or Ragnar Lothbrok... </em></p>
<p>"Gyda, wake up!" Bjorn rushed into her room. His pale cheeks were rosy from the cold air outside. His breaths were deep and rapid. She could tell that he had been running. </p>
<p>"Bjorn?" </p>
<p>"Get up and get dressed. Someone is coming. It's that woman, Aslaug! She is coming here!" </p>
<p>Gyda's little heart nearly stopped at the mention of that woman. So she was coming! No, she is already here! She has come to destroy their family! </p>
<p>Tears began to run down Gyda's face. How could this be? To think that her worst nightmare has finally come to be... Her heart began to ache with loss. </p>
<p>"No! None of that!" Bjorn was by her side within seconds. He gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "You will not cry, Gyda. Do not show your tears to that woman. You must get yourself dressed and ready." He raised his hand to wipe away her tears. "No matter what, you are the daughter of Ragnar and Lagertha Lothbrok. Nothing will ever change that. We will always be a family. A <em>strong</em> family." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Bjorn's words would have been a lot more comforting if had not been for her father's nervousness and her mother's hidden anger. </p>
<p>That night, a great feast was being held in honor of Princess Aslaug. Apparently, it was not often that Kattegat received such an esteemed guest. Gyda could only think bitterly that this was far too welcoming for such a woman. She could tell that her brother thought the same by the way his lips turned to an obvious scowl. </p>
<p>Gyda said no words to the princess, but she watched her closely from the corner of her eye. Clearly, the princess was not at all impressed with their celebration. </p>
<p>"Bjorn told me that your mother was the shieldmaiden Brimhilda of whom we have all heard." Lagertha commented to Aslaug. She sat at her husband's right-side, as she should, while the princess sat at Ragnar's left. </p>
<p>"It's true. Although, she died when I was very young." </p>
<p>"And your father?" </p>
<p>"My father was Sigurd." </p>
<p>"Sigurd? Just Sigurd?" </p>
<p>"No, I mean <em>the</em> Sigurd...who according to the legends killed the dragon Fefnir." The princess explained with such pride in her tone. </p>
<p>"Then your father is also a hero?" </p>
<p>"People talk about him. I am proud that he was my father, but I never knew him...What about your parents?" </p>
<p>Lagertha hummed. "They were just farmers." </p>
<p>"Surely nobody is <em>just</em> a farmer."</p>
<p>Lagertha locked eyes with the princess. Her tone turned dark and menacing. "Believe me, Princess, that is exactly what some people are and are happy to be." </p>
<p>"Forgive me." </p>
<p>The princess turned her attention towards Bjorn. "Do you remember me Bjorn? Do you remember we once stood in front of the Tree of Life?" </p>
<p>Gyda watched her brother carefully. His scowl was still on his lips. He looked at the princess with uninterested eyes. His response was cold and unfeeling. </p>
<p>"It was not interesting. It was just a tree." </p>
<p>"Your right." The princess smiled at him. "We both know that. It creates a bond between us." </p>
<p>"I don't think so. We don't have any bond. I don't want any bond with you." He looked her straight in the eye when he said those words to her. Gyda has never felt more proud of her brother before. </p>
<p>The princess' smile faltered at these words. Her eyes lowered to her lap in near defeat. She lifted her gaze only to cross path with Gyda's own inquisitive stare. "You must be Gyda... Your father spoke often of you. I could tell by the way he spoke of you that you are most beloved." She tilted her head slightly. "I have to admit, now that I a seeing you, you seem to be far more special than your father says." </p>
<p>"I'm not special." Gyda said. "I'm just a girl." </p>
<p>"Oh? You can't honestly believe that now, could you?"</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>The next night..</em>.</p>
<p>Gyda could not stand to be in the Hall anymore. She could not stomach to eat the food the princess' women had prepared for them that night. She could  not bare to watch her father embarrass her mother any further. She could not bare to watch her mother's heart break...</p>
<p>Bjorn had told her to stay. Athelstan had offered to accompany her. But, Gyda wanted to be alone. She had been alone for a very long time, so she decided to wander back to the beach. Her favorite spot. </p>
<p>When she sat down on the most sand, al Gyda could think about was her poor mother. The young girl could tell that something had snapped inside Lagertha's being that night. Her mother's eyes were as cold and dead as a lifeless fish. Her body was stiff and rigid like a carved stone. Something within her had changed. Gyda did not needed to see it in a vision to know that this was the end of her family. </p>
<p>The poor child began to weep, right there on the empty beach. </p>
<p>"Why do you weep, Child?" A raspy voice came from behind her. Gyda whipped her head to see who it was. She gasped at the sight of the Seer standing behind her with his black robes and long cane. "Why do you weep, Child?" He asked again. </p>
<p>Gyda rose to her feet immediately, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "I-I was not weeping." </p>
<p>"You cannot lie to me, Gyda Lothbrok. You mourn a loss... Not the loss of your family, but the loss of yourself." </p>
<p>"I don't understand what you are saying, Ancient One. I have lost no one..." </p>
<p>"But, you will.... You have seen it... You have seen what will become of your family. You have a gift. A gift the gods have bestowed upon you...on the night you were meant to join them in Valhalla..." He stepped closer to her. A wicked smile made it to his lips. "Gyda, you cannot fight it anymore. Try all you want, but you are now a vessel for the gods!"</p>
<p>"How can I give it back!?" She suddenly yelled. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. "How can I give this gift back!? I don't want it! I don't want to know what you know! Everyday I struggle to not <em>see</em>, to not <em>hear</em>! Please!" She grabbed his robe, bunching the material in her fist. "Please! Tell them to take it back!" </p>
<p>"NO!" He pushed her away. The distressed girl fell on her back. "Did you not think that I asked for the same when I was cursed!? I pleaded the gods to let me die, to take their curse away, but I was not heard! Gyda Lothbrok, you will not deny the gods' gift! You will embrace it! You will suffer! You will be cursed!" </p>
<hr/>
<p>Gyda could not remember how she managed to get home that night. All she could recall was her interaction with the Seer. When she opened her eyes, she could feel how swollen they were. She had cried herself to sleep last night. Over what? She did not know anymore. </p>
<p>"Gyda, wake up." Bjorn said as he walked in her room with an empty sack. "Pack your things. We are leaving." </p>
<p>"What?" She rose from her bed. Her puffy eyes stared at her brother in disbelief. "What are you saying? What do you mean we are leaving?" </p>
<p>"It means…" He paused. "Father has chosen to let that woman stay here, so we must leave." </p>
<p>"But, what about mother?" </p>
<p>"We are leaving with her. Hurry! She wants to go before mid-day." He left the room with that last comment. </p>
<p>Gyda stood paralyzed by her bed. A wave of emotions flooded her mind at once. Confusion, sadness, anger, grief... She looked around her room, wondering if she truly was leaving Kattegat, leaving her father behind. Her fists clenched and unclenched themselves. Her chest felt tight and uncomfortable. The thought of leaving, of separating her family terrified her. She needed to speak to her mother!</p>
<p>Gyda finally regained control of her body. She waltzed out of her room in search for her mother. She found Lagertha  with Bjorn, packing their things to leave. "Mother!" </p>
<p>Lagertha turned her gaze towards her daughter. "Gyda…" The shieldmaiden approached her. "Get dressed and pack your things, Child. We must go now." </p>
<p>"Why!? Why must<em> we</em> leave!? This is our home! <em>She</em> would be the one to go!" </p>
<p>"Gyda...I know this may seem unfair to you..." Lagertha spoke to her softly as she caressed Gyda's hair. "But, there are many things in this world that are unfair and unjust. Yet, we must all learn to do what we must to face such unfairness with our pride still intact. Your father has chosen to let Aslaug stay, and therefore I cannot stay here and continue to be embarrassed.<em> We</em> cannot stay here any longer..." </p>
<p>"So, it is true..." Floki's voice came from behind them. The boatbuilder approached the two women with a frown. Torstein walked silently beside him, eyeng the three in front of him. "You are leaving, then?" He asked Lagertha. </p>
<p>Lagertha faced him with a serious expression on her face. "Of course I'm leaving." She turned her attention back to Gyda. "Go back to your room, Gyda. Get dressed and finish packing your things. We leave soon." </p>
<p>Gyda broke her tearful stare from her mother's eyes. She silently made her way back to her room. </p>
<p>"Is Bjorn going with you?" Torsteins's question was the last things she heard before she left the room. </p>
<p>She didn’t need to stay to hear Bjorn’s answer. She already knew what his decision would be...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew what his decision would be, or at least she thought she did. Gyda had been certain that Bjorn would stay with her and their mother, but all hope of that was trampled when Bjorn announced that he wishes to stay with their father. She could almost see her mother's heart breaking through her blue eyes, but Lagertha would not shed tears so easily. The shieldmaiden gave her son a long hug and a kiss before she left the Hall. </p><p>Gyda wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and shout at the unfair circumstances they now found themselves in, but what good would that do? Doing so will not change anything. Lagertha's mind has already been made up on the matter. Gyda knew better than anyone that once her mother has decided to do something, not even Odin himself can make her change her mind. So with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, she ran into her brother's arms. </p><p>"Don't forget us, Bjorn." She said, trying desperately to hold back her sobs. Her brother's arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. </p><p>"Of course not. I will always remember you, as I know Father will too." He responded.</p><p>Bjorn watched with tearful eyes as his mother and sister departed. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but he paid no attention to it or its owner. All the little boy could focus on was how painful it was to say goodbye to his family.</p><p>Gyda and her mother made their way past Kattegat. Their wagon, containing all their belongings, passed through the busy road and to the outskirts of Kattegat. She tried desperately to avoid crying in front of her mother, but struggled to do so. <em> I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Athelstan and Father... </em>Just as she thought that, the sound of hooves hitting the ground approached them. <em>It's him! Father! </em></p><p>Ragnar rode his horse towards them with desperate speed. He stopped in front of their wagon, blocking their way out. "You're really going to abandon me!?" He dismounted his horse to approach Lagertha. Gyda could tell that he was angry, but not just angry. Something else was in his heart right now, something that was begging to show in his eyes. Sadness? Fear? </p><p>"With my daughter!? Without even saying a word!?" Ragnar stared into his wife's eyes, demanding and explanation. </p><p>Lagertha did not quiver. Instead, she clenched her jaw and gave him her best glare. "You insult and humiliate me. I have no choice but to leave you and divorce you..." </p><p>"I don't want you to go." He placed a hand on the wagon, as if that alone would stop her from leaving Kattegat.</p><p>"It's fate." </p><p>Ragnar was about to speak again when something behind them caught his attention. Bjorn breathlessly ran towards them. Father and son shared a glance before Bjorn turned his gaze towards his mother and sister. "I've changed my mind. I'm coming with you." </p><p>Ragnar was left with nothing to say. He looked into his wife's eyes and then to his son's. He bragged his firstborn and brought him into a hug, kissing the boy's head affectionately. Bjorn responded by wrapping his arms around his father. Ragnar looked into his son's eyes again. "Look after your mother and sister." He gave his son one last embrace before he helped the boy up the wagon. </p><p>Ragnar finally looked at his daughter. Gyda's heart ached even more at the sight of her father's pained expression. His eyes, normally filled with mischief, were now filled with tears of sadness. It reminded her of the dream she had before his return, and it did not settle well with her. Something stirred within her, a feeling of dread and panic. Suddenly, she was filled with the need to be by his side. She can't abandon him and let him fall into even deeper despair. </p><p>"Gyd-" </p><p>"I wish to stay!" She announced. All three members of her family stared at her incredulously. "I want to stay with Father." Her eyes meet her mother's surprised gaze. "Please, Mother..." </p><p>Lagerthe was at a loss for words. She shared a glance with Ragnar before she returned her gaze back to her daughter. The shieldmaiden swallowed loudly. "If that is what you truly wish, my daughter." She placed a loving hand on her daughter's cheek. "You are a woman now. A free woman capable of making her own decisions. Forgive me if I made it seem like you had no say in this matter. Perhaps, I was just afraid of what your decision would be if I allowed you to choose." She pressed her lips to Gyda's forehead. "I will always carry you in my heart, my sweet Gyda..." </p><p>"And I will always carry you and Bjorn with me..." Gyda sobbed. She reached out to squeeze her brother's hand. He responded with a tearful smile. </p><p>Ragnar helped his daughter down the wagon. He brought her into a tight embrace, kissing her head. A part of his heart mended with her decision. </p><p>Lagertha wrapped an arm around her son. "Move on." She said to the rider. </p><p>The four Lothbrooks never broke eye contact, not even as Lagertha and Bjorn's wagon began to disappear from sight. Gyda could feel her father's hands holding her tightly, as though he was afraid of letting her go. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach when her mother finally turned her eyes away from them.</p><p>She could no longer hold back her sobs. Gyda berried her face into her father's chest and wept. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the water where she felt most at peace. Floating on her back, staring into the wide, unpredictable sky, letting the small wave rock her body back and forth; that is when Gyda felt most peaceful. It was in the water where she could escape from others. It was in the water where she could empty her troubled mind. No visions, no dream, and, perhaps most importantly, no voices plaguing her mind.</p><p>That is why the only daughter of Ragnar Lothbrook was often found making her way towards Kattega's beach. But, Gyda did not like to take the main road towards the beach, nor did she bother to approach the harbor. Last thing she wanted was to have more people stare and whisper as she passed by. So, the young woman would often visit Floki's home. The boatbuilder had a very large property with a small private access to the ocean. There, Gyda would go to find her inner peace. </p><p>It was yet another cloudy, winter morning when Helga woke up to start her morning duties. The young Viking woman stepped outside of her and her husband's hut to begin collecting more firewood for the night, but before she could do that her eyes immediately caught sight of a figure floating in the water. Helga sighed with a smile. No doubt she already knew who that figure was. </p><p>"Gyda! Come out from the water!" Helga shouted as she made her way closer to the water. Her eyes scanned for movement, hoping that her voice had reached the younger woman. </p><p>Gyda's eyes opened slowly. Helga's muffled voice reached her ears, but she showed no signs of a response. Instead, she took a deep breath and dove under the cold water. Her vision blurred under the water, but she kept her eyes opened. She stayed under the water, enjoying the calm nothingness of it all. Her eyes caught something moving on her right. She turned her head expecting to see a large fish, but instead she saw a person. </p><p>A woman. A woman with dark hair and fine features. A corpse sinking to the bottom. When Gyda reached out to touch her, the woman's body disappeared. </p><p>Gyda splashed to the surface, gasping for air. Her widened eyes searched for signs of a drowned body but couldn't find any. Distraught, she began to swim frantically towards the beach. Helga was there, now joined by Floki, with concerned expressions on their faces. Gyda hurried to reach them. The disturbed young Viking splashed her to the beach. As soon as her feet began to feel the sandy ground underneath them, Helga rushed to drape Gyda's forgotten winter coat over the younger woman's shivering form. </p><p>"I understand that you enjoy swimming in the water, but winter is almost here." Helga spoke in a concerned tone. "The water must already be so cold. You will freeze to death if you continue doing this, Gyda. You must restrain yourself, at least until winter is over." She rubbed Gyda's arms, trying to supply some warmth. "Come inside at once. I will provide you with some dry clothes before you head home." </p><p>Gyda clung to the kind woman. True enough, she was freezing. Her body felt numb from the cold, but she was not completely convinced that it was the cold air that was making her shiver. </p><p>"You had a vision." Floki stated. </p><p>Gyda looked into his eyes, trying to hide her fear. "Yes...How did-" </p><p>"I have known you for a long time now, Gyda Lothbrook. I know what you look like when the gods give you a vision. I also know that you come out here to avoid them, but mark my words, Gyda...There is no escaping your destiny." </p><p>"Perhaps we should take you take you to the Ancient One?" Helga suggested. "He can help you discern these visions, Gy-" </p><p>"No!" Gyda shouted. Her eyes bore into the other woman's gaze. "I want nothing to do with that creature. Thank you, Helga, Floki, for all your kindness." The young Viking moved away from her friends, hugging her fur coat closer to her. "I am sorry if I have given you reason to worry about me. I will make my way home now. Please don't tell my father about this..." </p><p>Gyda looked into their eyes pleadingly. A second more of silence passed before she made her way passed them. Grabbing her discarded boots from the ground, she trotted away. All the while she could feel Floki's dark eyes follow her every move. She paid no attention to that, all she could think of was the beautiful drowned corpse she imagined. It was in that moment that a name popped into her head. </p><p>
  <em>Siggy...</em>
</p><hr/><p>She knew her father would raid West again. It wasn't a vision she received, or a dream that she dreamt. No, it was more of a feeling. An irrevocable feeling in her gut that her father was preparing to visit England once more. And her feeling was confirmed when she heard him announce it himself, right inside of the Hall before all of his loyal subjects. Many cheered and celebrated this news, but Gyda was worried. She was worried about this raid. </p><p>Gyda hated feeling this way. Knowing that something is going to happen, but not exactly <em>what</em> was nothing short of torture. Floki says it was because she was not openly trying to use the gift the gods have bestowed on her, her father says its just in her nature to overthink things, Auslaug said it was her inability to see pass the obvious, but Gyda wasn't sure of any of it.</p><p>Could her worries be about Athelstan? Could she be concerned of what the former priest must be feeling returning to his homeland? Her eyes searched for the man amongst the many bodies within the Hall. Finally, she found him by the fire, laughing and speaking with Torstein and other men. He didn't seemed troubled. Still, there was no harm in speaking with him. She made her way pass the crowd and closer to her dearest friend. </p><p>"Athelstan!" She called out to him. </p><p>Athelstan met her gaze with a smile. "Gyda! What a surprise! You never attend a feast." The former priest stood from his spot, welcoming her with open arms. </p><p>Gyda, with a small smile on her lips, embraced the man. "I made an exception this time. Athelstand, we need to talk." </p><p>"Gyda!" Torstein shouted in a drunken glee. The larger man wrapped his arms around Gyda, lifting her off of her feet. "Look at how you've grown! You are ready for your first raid!" </p><p>Gyda laughed as she slapped Torstein's arm. "Let go of me, Torstein!" Once she was on her feet again, she turned to him. "And just who exactly said I would be joining you this time?" </p><p>Torstein laughed. "You have to come! I know you have been training hard to become a shieldmaiden for years." He grabbed her face with his large hands and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I know you are ready. You are the daughter of the two strongest warriors Kattegat has ever seen! And you are Kattegat's very own Volva! The gods will bless us if you are there with us!" </p><p>There was truth in what Torstein said. Gyda had been training to become a shieldmaiden for years. She had no particular love for killing or hurting others, but she felt that training as a shieldmaiden was the closet thing she had to keeping a piece of her mother in her life. Since the separation of her family, Gyda invested herself into her training. She trained with her father, Floki, Torstein, and occasionally with her Uncle Rolo, when he wasn't to drunk to hold a sword. She had no confidence that, at her current state, she could rival someone as legendary as her mother, but at least she could hold her own. By few, she was known to be a capable warrior. </p><p>Gyda was most well known for being a Volva, a seeres, a witch... One who is blessed by the gods. One who can curse and bless on behalf of the gods. One who sees into the future. A prophet. A woman who has yet to embrace her destiny...</p><p>Athelstan, feeling Gyda's discomfort, interrupted the conversation. "Now, I think Earl Ragnar will have something to say about that." He reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Gyda, I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with me when you arrived." The gentle priest led her away from the crowd of drunks and over to a quieter side of the Hall. </p><p>"We should go outside." Gyda said. "Someone might still hear us." </p><p>Athelstan gave a strange look, but nodded his head anyway. He followed her outside of the Hall. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" He asked once they were outside. "From the look on your face, it seems to be something serious..." </p><p>"Athelstan...are you sure you want to come with my father on this raid? You will be returning to your homeland..." She grabbed his hand and gave him it a squeeze. "You know what they will do. You know what my <em>father</em> will do to your land, your people, your god..." </p><p>Athelstan chuckled. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he looked into her eyes with a smile. "Gyda, there is no need for you to worry about that. This is my home now. You and everyone in Kattegat are my people now. Our Father Odin is my god now... I will be alright. I am more concerned about you." </p><p>"Me?" </p><p>"Yes, you! I understand that many people in Kattegat have high expectations of you, and that is why there are those who believe you should go on this raid. But, you do not have to if you don't truly want to. You do not have to become like the Ancient One." </p><p>Gyda swallowed. Her gaze met the ground as she spoke. "You are perhaps the only one who believes that. Ever since I survived the plague, I have been cursed with visions, Athelstan, but not just visions! I have dreams and hear voices. I feel things I cannot understand! The gods show me the future, fill my head with prophecies I do not wish to have! I do not wish to know the future for all I see is death and despair!" The memory of the sinking corpse flashed back into her memory. "Siggy! Where is Siggy!?" She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "Have you seen here!?"</p><p>Athelstan stared at her, confused. "I-I do not know. I believe she left after Ragnar finished his announcement. She might have left to go tell Rolo. Gyda, wh-"</p><p> "I have to go find her!" Gyda pushed pass him, ignoring his confused stare. </p><p>"Gyda!" </p><hr/><p>
  <em>The next morning...</em>
</p><p>"What is it you want?" </p><p>Ragnar sat across from the Ancient One. His eyes focused on the cloaked figure. "The gods have give me sons...As they promised...But I want to know what the future holds. What will become of them?" </p><p>"The sons of Ragnar Lothbrook will be spoken of as long as men have tongues to speak." </p><p>Ragnar fought back a smile. A warm feeling began to spread over his chest. "They will enjoy that much fame?" </p><p>"One of them will marry the daughter of a king. Another will discover and sail around the sea that has no tides. All this and more, I have foreseen." </p><p>"Then they will have more fame that I...their father?" </p><p>The Ancient One chuckled, but to Ragnar it sounded less like a chuckle and more like a dead animal gasping for its' last breath. The smile that made it to those black lips was unnatural. Ragnar began to understand why Gyda despised the old creature. "What about Bjorn? What about my son Bjorn?" </p><p>"What of him?" </p><p>Ragnar inched closer. "Is he alive?" </p><p>The Ancient One's smile dropped. "It was him I was speaking of." </p><p>"Will I ever see him again?" </p><p>"You ask too many questions." The Ancient One frowned. "I have said enough." He extended his palm towards the Earl. </p><p>"One last question." </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"My daughter Gyda, as you might know already, is suspected to be a Volva. Many believe that she will take your place one day, but she refuses to embrace her gifts. Instead, she hides from everyone...She hides from me. My last question to you, Ancient One, is...is there anyway to avoid it, so that she may live a normal life?" </p><p>The Ancient One's smile returned to his mutilated face. His body began to rack with laughter. "Gyda Lothbrook was chosen to be a vessel for the gods! She will curse and bless many men! She will prophesize on their behalf! And then, finally...when all of her humanity has left her, she will become a even more powerful and dangerous Volva than I...a Witch! Not even the great Ragnar can stop what has already begun..."   </p><hr/><p>In the end, Gyda could not find Siggy. When she began to ask if others had seen her. Most had said that Siggy was probably wherever Rolo was, hidden in a dark, desolate part of Kattegat. <em>I have to tell her!</em> She kept thinking to herself. <em>I have to tell her to stay away from the water! </em></p><p>Gyda received many odd stares as she wondered through Kattegat, something she had already gotten used to. It was no secret that the daughter of Earl Ragnar was disturbed and often found wandering and whispering to herself, yet no one seemed to be brave enough to help her or even approach her father. Why would they? Many already suspected that she was to become the new Volva. What a blessing it would be to have a witch loyal to their home, to their earl! Gyda hated how they looked at her with a mix of fear and hope. At least it was better than the concerned looks she got from her father. </p><p>Since she couldn't find Siggy, Gyda decided to head back to the Hall. She was tired and cold. Her body yearned for sleep. Just as she was about to open the doors to her home, Siggy stepped out. "Siggy!" </p><p>Siggy, surprised to see the younger woman, blinked at her. "Gyda?" She looked down at Gyda's ragged appearance. "W-What have you been up to? You look exhausted and cold. Have been out all night?" </p><p>"That doesn't matter..." Gyda suddenly gripped the older woman's arm. "You must listen to me closely, Siggy. You are an old friend of my mother and someone who is important to my uncle. I would have never been able to withstand growing up without my mother, with Auslaug as my stepmother, if it not had been for your kindness through all these years. That is why I have been searching for you...to tell you to stay away from the lake! Whatever you do, stay away from the lake!" </p><p>Siggy looked at her with a confused expression on her face, but years of experience with Gyda's  strange behavior reminded her not to question the girl too much. "V-Very well. I will stay away from the lake, if that is what you want..." </p><p>"Swear it to me! Before all the gods!" </p><p>Siggy inched closer to Gyda. Her warm hands cupped the younger girl's face with all the tenderness of a mother. "I swear it before all the gods and you, Gyda..." </p><p>A sudden wave of relief washed over Gyda. She closed her eyes and smile, reveling in that feeling. When she opened her eyes again, she was still face-to-face with Siggy. "Siggy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with my uncle right now..." </p><p>Siggy's smile faltered. "I was just a moment ago...I convinced Rolo to come speak with your father, in hopes that he will be allowed to come raid with him...which reminds me...Gyda, is it true you will be going as well?" </p><p>Gyda sighed. "I...have not made up my mind about that yet...Father would just be worried for me all the time, but so many other expect me to go...to use my gifts...t-" </p><p>"You don't have to do anything you don't want to!" Siggy clutched the young girl's hands together. "Gyda...You are a free woman, able to choose your own … If your mother were here, I have no doubt that Lagertha would say that you should not let anyone, not your father or any man, tell you what you should do with your life!" </p><p>Gyda's eyes began to fill with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the Hall doors opening. "Gyda!" Her father approached them with an axe in his hand. "What is it? Why are you crying?" He stepped in between her and Siggy. He placed a callous hand on her cheek while trying to search her for any injury. Blue eyes bore into her own. "You did not come home last night. I assumed you were with Floki and Helga, but then I am told that you were not. Do you have any idea how worried I was, my little dove?" </p><p>Gyda wiped her tears as she gave him a fake smile. "It is nothing, Father. I did not come home because I was training...with my uncle..." </p><p>Ragnar stared into her eyes. It was obvious that he did not believe her, but he decided to let it go for now. "Is that so? Well then, you should go inside. Get some rest, and when you are feeling better, come meet me and Athelstan by the beach." He gave a fake smile and kissed her forehead. "I wish to see the results of your training before we head to England..." He left the two women with that last statement. </p><p>Gyda watched her Father's figure walk away. A sudden feeling of dread washing over her.<em> England...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>